Two Vanadis Arc
Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on life after of Zhcted Army's victory against Thenardier Army in Molsheim Plains, which also resulting Elen's control over Alsace whilst Tigre is still as its Earl. The news regarding this incident becoming so prevalent that it spread throughout the entire continent, including Brune and Zhcted. While Tigre begins his journey to find allies in a quest to retaliate against both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, Elen also confronting her ill rival and fellow Zhcted Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie of Olmutz who allies herself with Thenardier to defeat both Tigre and Elen. Chronology 'Elen's Departure For Silesia' Three days after the battle in Molsheim, Titta enters into Tigre's bedroom and wake him up as usual, only to see Elen pinning Tigre while mimicking Lim's "wake-up" method (put a sword into his mouth) to wake him up by putting Arifar to his mouth. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 The housemaid is shocked to see this and angrily scolds the Silver Flash Vanadis for almost endangering Tigre's life, even Tigre himself is not spared from his housemaid's scolding. When Tigre asks the Wind Vanadis for her early visit, Elen informs him that she had to leave Alsace for Silesia while asking Tigre about his next move after the war in Molsheim Plains. Tigre tells Elen that since he became the enemy to Thenardier after killed his son, he would be Thenardier's main target. Before the Wind Vanadis's departure for Silesia, Lim, who still skeptical towards Tigre even after the recent battle, asks Elen why did she put so much faith upon the archer. She replies that she did so because she firstly witnessed his power in Molsheim Plains and asks Lim if she also thinks the same way, though Lim replies that while she finds Tigre to be reliable, she still distrust the archer. Nevertheless, Elen entrusts Tigre to Lim anyways. After seeing Elen leaving, Lim silently remarks about the battle's aftermathIt truth, Lim wished to avoid any unnecessary involvement with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Even participating the battle, Lim did not believed about Tigre's arrow managed to slay the dragon despite Elen and other witnessed the phenomenal. as she concerned that the battle will gaining other Vanadis attention.According to Lim, not all Vanadis shared Elen's friendly opinions. For better or worst, especially when Tigre's bizarre power displayed in the battle, the Vanadis could be either his trusted allies or dangerous foes. Regardless, Lim vows to assist Tigre for Elen's sake.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1Manga Chapter 10 Meanwhile, Tigre and Titta are preparing their departure for Hunawihr Village to visit its surviving villagers.Hunawihr is one Alsace's four main villages that resides within Alsace's outskirts. It is also one of few Alsace's villages survived Zion's atrocious invasion. Before their departure, Lim asks Tigre's permission to read the books in his manor's study room which Tigre permits.Lim did not visit Tigre and Titta nor did she asked about their departure in the anime adaption.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Upon Tigre and Titta's arrival to Hunawihr, the villagers are delighted to see their lord and to celebrate his victory in Molsheim Plains, the village chief decides to hold a small party in Hunawihr which Tigre respectfully declines before his departure for Celesta. In their journey, both Tigre and Titta are exhausted due to their long journey, so they had to stop at the nearby hut and slept for almost a day. In his slumber, Tigre is dreaming about his past and his late father's words about responsibility as Alsace's ruler. While Tigre finally awaken, he see Titta is sleeping beside him and even thanks her for lighten him during his position as the Earl much to the housemaid's embarrassment. 'Thenardier's Quest of Vengeance' In Nemetacum, under Thenardier Mansion's dungeon, surviving soldiers are severely punished for their defeat in Molsheim PlainsLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 via whipping by their late comrades's relatives. In his room, Thenardier is extremely furious and upset to learn his son's death while condemning both Tigre and Zhcted In the anime counterpart, Thenarider instead cursed Ganelon for not helping Zion to destroy Alsace, in which referencing Ganelon Army's retreat under Mashas's advice.and vows to exact his revenge. Drekavac arrives and shares his condolences over Zion's demise, only to be interrupted by Thenardier as he demands more dragons and soldiers for his army, though Drekavac replies that preparing dragons would require some time and requests the Duke for more money or time for the preparations. Drekavac then informs Thenardier that the dragons are slain by a Vanadis's Viralt, a mystical weapon which the fortuneteller claims to be made by extraordinary rare minerals and materials. Regardless, Thenardier pressures Drekavac to hasten the preparations while he hires Seven Chains Assassins and using a Vanadis to combat another Vanadis.Anime Episode 4 'Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon' Upon their return from Alsace's outskirts by half-koku, Tigre and Titta see Mashas's black horse outside of Vorn Manor, indicating the Aude Earl's arrival. The Alsace Earl tells Titta to greet the guest while he rushes to see his mentor, only to witness hostile stares between Mashas and Lim in theLight Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 Having learning from Mashas about Ganelon's attempt in destroying Alsace as well Anime Specials Episode 4 'Meeting with The King and Bitter Reunion with Ludmila' Meanwhile, in Zhcted's capital city Silesia, Elen attends a meeting with King VictorElen wore a regal dress for the official meeting with the old king.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 who learns Elen's involvement in rescuing Alsace without his consent and demands her explanation for her actions. Even as Elen explains that Tigre hired her to save his territory, Viktor is not pleased to hear her as he not only berating Elen for nearly involving Zhcted into Brune's civil affair, he also dissing Elen's intervention as "degrading" herself as mere "mercenary". Sofy, on Elen's behalf, explains to Viktor that the Wind Vanadis's involvements in Alsace was not likely making new enemies.According to Sofy, previous kingdoms has been hired to solve another kingdom's domestic problem before, so Elen's case was not unusual.. and further tells him that because Zhcted's immunity in intervene Brunish civil affair, punishing Elen Elen could lower Zhcted's chances to prove its supremacy. Intrigued over Tigre's case, Viktor then asks Elen regarding Alsace's Earl's motivation against the Dukes, to which Elen replies that he only wishes to ensure Alsace's safety whilst stating that if he gains any land as his victory, it would solely belongs to Zhcted. Having mulling for a while, Viktor permits Elen to handle Tigre as her subordinate whilst reminds her not to be "reckless" for the sake of Zhcted's priority and interest. Elen thanks Viktor for his consideration and the meeting is concluded. In Zhcted, Vanadis were considered as high ranked officials/ministers, but the king controls the Vanadis. After the meeting, Elen confronts Mila at the Imperial Palace's corridors where they trade insults until Sofy intervenes and hit them both with Zaht. Actually, Sofy hit them twice because in their second argument, both Vanadises blaming each other for stating such argument.. While Sofy asks Elen why she is still in Silesia, Elen tells her that she is going to thank Sofy for her defense but Mila comments Elen's "brutish" behavior almost inviting trouble. Infuriated over Mila's haughty remark, Elen demands Mila to leave as she wants to speak with Sofy alone. As her response before her departure, Mila sarcastically tells Elen that she will leave for their sake whilst "sympathizing" her position as Zhcted's Vanadis. Softy then tells Elen that she has just made her fellow Vanadis as an enemy, mostly because of Mila's allegiance with Thenardier in defeating Tigre and ElenThenadier and Lourie Family has a mutually good relationship for almost 80 years due to their similar prestige and status. Ironically, Mila disliked Thenadier despite her alliance with Brune's Duke. Still, for her pride as a prestigious Vanadis family, she reluctantly allied herself with Thenardier., much to Elen's shock. As Sofy tells Elen a story about Muenz Merchant The tale of Muenz Merchant is one of Zhcted's famous fable. According to the fable, it was about a merchant who is famed for his competence and honesty despite he was also notoriously known for his abusive behavior towards his family. At the end, his abusive nature led to his murder by his son, though ironically garnering everyone's sympathy., she remains silent as she uses it as a metaphoric description about Thenardier and Ganelon, whose power remains influential in Brune regardless their notoriety. Driven by sheer curiosity, Sofy further asks Elen about Tigre and her reasons to help him, in which Elen initially explains that due to his sleepy face, causing Sofy to laugh while teasing Elen's relationship. Elen further elaborates that despite his flaws, Tigre's selfless and benevolent attributes-as well his amazing archery skills that slays even a dragon-garners her interest towards the Alsace Earl, instantly garnering Sofy's curiosity towards Tigre. Elen tells Sofy that she can meet Tigre herself for further details and at the same time, much to Sofy's excitement, she can also allows her to see Lunie. Elen then requests Sofy to investigate other Vanadises' activities and any information regarding Thenadeir's dragons. To ensure Sofy is not her would-be-enemy like Mila, Elen further asks her friend if she and Sasha have any connection with either Dukes in Brune. Fortunately, Sofy replies that her they both declared neutrality on Elen's action. After her conversation with Sofy, Elen bids her friend farewell whilst looking at a sunny sky and wondering about Tigre and her next plan. 'Viscount Augre, Earl Vorn's Second Ally' Meanwhile, Tigre and his allies travel to Territoire for Hughes as his support his cause. Upon Tigre and his allies's arrival, Hughes welcomes his visitors with open arms but even after listens to his visitor's explanation, Hughes initially declines out of his weaker position compares to both two influential Dukes. Nonetheless, as an exhanging in helping the archer's battle, Hughes requests the archer to deal the bandits that wreck havoc in his territory and defeated his army with ease, in which Tigre accepts in order to gain the Viscount's trust. Territore Bandit Subjugation ---TBA--- Battle Against the Bandits ---TBA--- House Augre Joins Tigre As a reward for the successful bandit subjugation, Hughes invites Tigre and his allies for a dinner at his mansion but he still belittles Tigre as he considers that victory was "lucky"Even as a longtime ally to House Vorn, not even Hughes was immune to Brune's resentment against archers as he has a bad habit in neglecting Tigre's achievements, although that wasn't intentional.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2. In her defense on Tigre's behalf, Lim retaliates by asking Hughes if he is still refusing to acknowledge Tigre's credibility, before eventually apologizes for her sudden rudeness. Having witnessing Zhcted Army's trust upon Tigre, Hughes decides to assist the young Earl in defeating both Dukes since he also unwilling to watch thier desctuction towards Brunish citizens, therefore House Augre has (officially) becomes Tigre's second ally. During Zhcted Army's return for Alsace, Tigre also receives a cost of war expenditures which including 300 pigeons and traps. Nevertheless, Lim tells Tigre Zhcted will pay the cost as exception before giving the young Earl another lecture. 'Earl Vorn and the Frozen Wave Vanadis' Reunion in Kikimora Mansion Having wondering over Elen's business in Zhcted, Tigre receives an invitation letter from Elen herself to meet her at Voyes Mountains's Kikimora MansionThe sole reason Elen chose the Kikimora Mansion was because it was near to both Alsace and Leitemritz , where Lim claims located within the boarders between Brune and Zhcted. On the next day, Tigre and Lim depart from Alsace to their said destination where Tigre still bothered by Zion's accusation over his "treason" for allying himself with Elen's army. Upon the guest arrival, Elen is delighted to see Elen once noticed Lim's red face and wondering the relationship between the two, though Lim denied them all. both Tigre and Lim and toast for their long time reunion. Tigre's Meeting with the Ice Vanadis (Part 2) The meeting begins where Elen informs both Tigre and Lim that whilst she did manage to obtain Viktor's permission to ally herself with Tigre, she also notifying them regarding its two shortcomings: Firstly, she tells Tigre that because of the king's paranoia, Vanadis es have limited power outside Zhcted ; the second and more problematic however is the fact that Tigre will collaborate with her as long it is for Zhcted's own national interest. Tigre's Meeting with the Ice Vanadis (Part 3) Elen's insult eventually prompts Mila angrily barges into the mansion and retorts back to her rival. Surprised by her appearance, Elen asks Lim why did she let Mila enters the mansion, to which Lim explains that because Mila's position as a Vanadis, instantly garnering Tigre's surprise. Upon meeting Tigre, Mila haughtily introduces herself but Elen tells her to leave, causing both Vanadis to have a trivial argument until Tigre's intervention as he introduces himself to Mila, prompting Elen to warn Tigre to stay away from the Ice Vanadis. Intrigued by Tigre's courtesy, Mila invites Tigre for a talkMila was supposedly going to Alsace to find Tigre where she coincidentally passing the Voyes Moutains, all to see Tigre herself that garnered Elen's interest. but being stopped by Elen as she reluctantly invites Mila to join their trip to Rodrick. During their trip, Mila asks Tigre regarding his reason in fighting against Thenardier, to which Tigre states that all he did for his people but he does not have a plan for retaliation. Mila however is unfazed as she reminds Tigre that his chances of winning against the Duke are slim not only because of the Duke's wider connections with his allies, which including herself, but also his affluent influences and resources. For Mila's perspective, an efficient army would required not just numbers but also a commander who has some certain degree of publicity by some people around him/her, something that Tigre didn't have, and causing Mila's belittlement against the Alsace Earl. As Tigre asks the Ice Vanadis regarding her eyes, which he assumes to be a sign of humiliation, Mila further asks Tigre about Elen's assistance towards him despite none of his attributes she finds noteworthy or appealing According to Mila, because she heard over rumors about Tigre's archery only skills and his humble beginnings, Mila looked down unto Tigre and she assumed the sole reason why Elen chose to support Tigre was because they both shared an ordinary upbringings. , to which Tigre reply that he needs her strength. When Tigre asks her about the armor they received in the mansion, Mila denies any allegations but tells him that not to assume the Vanadises are in a same scale with Alsace.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 4 Page 178Manga Chapter 13 Arrival in Rodrick Several minutes later, the group arrive to Rodrick where Elen leads Tigre, Lim and Mila for the Hot Spring Bathhouse. Before they go to Hot Spring Bathhouse they stroll in a local marketplace for a meal. Mila, whose stomach growls in hunger, saves her face by stating that she, as a regal Vanadis of Olmutz, would not eat Rodrick street food but quickly annoyed by Elen's teasing. Tigre asks two more bowls of porridge for Lim and himself but gives his porridge to Mila. Despite her dubious though about Tigre's offerIn the anime, Tigre gave his porridge to Mila as an apology over the bathroom incident, in which Mila accepted despite knowing that it was one of Elen's prank., Mila accepts Tigre porridge and eats it before thanking him. Elen becomes irritated over Tigre's interaction with Mila and argues with him over a chat with her rival, garnering Rodrick villagers attention as they assumes the couples argument to be a "lover's quarrel". Embarrassed over the scene, Tigre calms Elen down by telling her that even if she dislikes someone, she cannot doing anything reckless and try to be happy instead which Elen relents and decides not to annoy Mila for a time being. Upon their arrival to the Hot-Spring BathhouseThe famed bathhouse consists with various facilities, such as inn, tavern and restaurants. According to Elen, the bathhouse is often visited by Vanadises generation before her. , the group check into an inn and given three different rooms to avoid unwanted conflict. Elen, who wearing a white robe while her hair gone wet, enters Tigre room and tells him to find an empty bathroom The bathroom split in two different rooms with different colors and marble floors: The bathroom wall that marked with a Black Dragon logo is a bathroom that reserves only to the Vanadis. for his bathe, which Tigre reluctantly complies. However, just as Tigre enters into the bathroom due to a heavy steam, which the later revealed to be the part of Elen's prank, he accidently see a naked Mila who blushes red while grabbing Lavias and points its blade towards Tigre's face. Tigre tries to calm Mila down by shutting his eyes while urging her to cover herself, but Mila instead angrily asks Tigre if being seen by animals are also considered embarrassing. Even after Tigre admits his mistakes and apologizes for the bizarre incident, Mila knocks Tigre out before angrily leaves the bathroom, confuses Tigre further. Ambush of the Seven Chain Assassins In the next morning, Tigre and his group are leaving Rodrick for Leitmeritz via a small route in the woods. When being asked by Elen regarding her opinion about Tigre, Mila attributes him as uninteresting man and yet unable to understand her fellow Vanadis's interest upon him, only to be annoyed to hear Elen's retaliation for not seeing the archer's true merits. Suddenly, the group stop their horses in the middle of the woods as they noticing someone has been stalking themIn side the woods, Tigre once noted that there are steel wired in order to trap them., who later reveals to be one of Sherash Assassins after Mila investigates his corpse-specifically his partial tattoosAs the insult against Elen, who she deemed as a commoner by birth, Mila proclaimed herself that she knew so much because of the prestige linage of the House Lourie, a renowned House that was ruled by Olmutz Vanadis and the only one that was ruled by a Vanadis for generations.. During the skirmishes against the assassins however, Lim is bitten by a snake from one of the assassins and falling onto the ground, prompting the archer immediately rescuing her by sucking the snake venom out from her left breast. Lim's poisoned state also causing Elen anxiously rushing for her friend, which leads all assassins in an attempt to ambush them all three warriors in one swoop. Miraculously, Mila rescues the trio by killing the assassins (though one of them barely escaped) with her own Veda. At the same time however, Mila also mocks Elen for her "disqualification" as a Vanadis simply because she worry over her companion before leaving the woods, despite Tigre thanking her for the rescue. As Elen asks him about Lim's condition, Tigre calms the Wind Vanadis's tension by stating that because of her sturdy body, she should be able to survive the poison and suggests to return to Rodrick for further medical treatment. Elen is relaxed after hearing this as she tells Tigre to bring Lim back to Rodrick while she heads off to find a nearby physician for help. After being hospitalized for two days, Lim is awaken from her recovery while seeing Elen crying in relief. While listening to the Wind Vanadis's account regarding the earlier incident, Lim's face blushes red after learning Tigre's emergency rescue, in which she assumes that Tigre did something "obscene" towards her. Elen however tells her not to blame the archer as he did so in desperation in order to rescue her while blaming herself for only idly watching her poisoned state, though Lim forgives her since she believes that Elen has saved her as well. Under Elen's advice, Lim visits Tigre and attempts to wake him up as gentle as possible, only to see him accidently groping her breast instead, prompting her to slap Tigre as his wake instead. 'Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign: The Battle Between Two Vanadises' Few days has passed since the incident, Mila mobilizing her army towards Leitmeritz under Thenardier's request with 2000 strong Olmutz soldiers It is revealed that in Olmutz, Mila is actually wondering about Tigre's attributes that garnered Elen's respect despite her antagonistic views towards both of them . Mila would go to Leitmeritz to keep Elen and Tigre in check while Thenardier would make his another attempt to invade AlsaceAnime Episode 5. Seeing the duke's tactics are much cunning than his son's, Elen leaves the strategy to Tigre since he also involves in this battle. In order to keep House Augre away from his enemies, Tigre suggests to deploy two envoys to persuade Olmutz Army retreat and a warning of retaliation if they insists the attack. However, due to her pride as a Vanadis and her family's 80 years long alliance with House Thenardier, as well as her determination to defeat Elen, Mila rejects both letters and proceed to attack Leitmeritz Armyagainst her generals' concerns. On the next day, both armies clash in Vlkolin Plains where Elen 3,000 troops are fighting against Mila 2,000 strong army. However, even with both armies's ferociousness the result is inconclusive as both sides suffers hundreds men casualties, forcing them to retreat from the battle. In the next morning however, Elen is frustrated to learn that Mila and her army's are gone and retreats to her apparent stronghold: the Tatra Mountains. Elen immediately rallying her army to Tatra Mountains for her siege against the fortress. According to Lim, neither Elen nor Mila willing to admit their defeat in most battles. To enforce Lim's claim, a flashback between both Vanadis was shown when Elen was elected as Leitmeritz new Vanadis. When Mila visited the Vanadis and going to teach her everything, Elen instead rudely declined her offer and retorted to Mila that she need to be reeducated. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 However, due to the fortress's formidable defenses, from sturdiest barricades and catapults to frigid weather and complex geography, the siege itself is failing and the Leitmeritz Army's morale begins to drops when the soldiers are too tired to continue the siege almost wear out from the numerous attacks. Nevetheless, Elen insist the siege by plotting to break the fortress defense alone despite Lim's strong protest for her dangerous decision, prompting Lim to asks TIgre to dissuade the frustrated Wind Vanadis. Anime Episode 5 Tigre try to reason with Elen to think the altenative tactics for the siege but Elen insists on the attack and asks Tigre to at least having faith upon her, in which Tigre responds that he will support her all the way. When Elen asks him whom he cherish the most however, Tigre instead turns silent and blushes red which prompting Elen to assume if he is thinking about Mila. To ease Elen's anger, Tigre instead tells Elen that he been thinking Alsace all along, causing the Wind Vanadis to laugh while telling Tigre that both he and Alsace are belong to her. Before Tigre could depart to Tatra Mountains for his scoutiing mission, Lim gives Tigre a bear pelt for warmth and disguise. 'Ludmila's Encounter with Urs the Hunter' Tigre spends three days in Tatra's snowy wilderness for his scouting mission but his food supplies are quickly depleted, forcing him go for hunting in the wild. While hunting a fox in the the woods, Tigre sees a second arrow on a fox's corpse before realizing that second arrow is belongs to Mila, who coincidentally also hunting for self-relief. Thanks to his bear-peltThe the bear-pelt that Tigre wearing was once belonged to Lim in order to combat the freezing weather in Tatra Mountains. Despite the disguise concerns Elen, Tigre claims that it was perfect for his trip to Tatra Fortress. The bear pel twas also to be proven as a best disguise from Mila's detection until Elen's siege towards Tatra Fortresshowever, Mila barely recognizes Tigre and asks where he shot his arrow to the fox, where Tigre points at the far distance place. Initially suspicious over the hunter's claims while assuming that he is lying, Mila quickly astonishes over the hunter's archery shot that shoots to a tree from from an amazing distance, prompting her to apologize for her previous rudeness. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 In dusk, Mila invites Tigre into her evening picnic where Tigre introduces himself as "Urs" and the two begin to chat while indulging Mila's prepared red tea. Driven by a sheer curiosity, Mila asks Urs if he can join her army and wishes to see his face behind the bear-pelt. Unfortunately, "Urs" declines as he informs Mila about his "special circumstances" that are restricted by his "village". According to Tigre's story, his village prohibited not only take off their skin, but they were also forbidden to "leave" from their the village.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Nevertheless, Mila continues her chat with "Urs" about her back story, especially her duty as a Vanadis and her reluctant alliance with Thenardier whom she disliked. 'Siege of Tatra Fortress: Ludmila's Declaration of Neutrality' On sunset, Mila returns for Tatra Fortress and bids her farewell while bids farewell to "Urs". Tigre follows Mila's footprints and finally finds a safe route to Tatra Fortress. Following Tigre's information, Elen leads her army of 100 men to follow Tigre through the shortcut only to find the fortress's defense is tighter than before. Ignores Tigre's plea to wait, Elen impatiently rushes down towards Tatra Fortress and try to crush the gate with her powers. Sadly, not only her powers did not break Tatra Fortress's gates, she also fell into Olmutz Army's trap where Olmutz Army soldiers shoots their arrows towards the Wind Vanadis before Tigre narrowly rescues her from the ambush. Both Tigre and Elen argue about their current situation yet Elen insists her siege to the fortress. Tigre was originally suggested to retreat to fight another day, something which Elen refuses to comply.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6. Leaving with little choice, Tigre requests Arifar to borrow its power to assist both Elen and himself to ensure victory for the army. With the combined powers between Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar again, Tigre's arrow shot finally break Tatra Castle's gates, instantly demoralizes the entire Olmutz Army. With Tatra Fortress's gates are finally broken, Elen rallying her troops into the fortress and the battle seemly favors the Leitmeritz Army. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Even after learns her enemies' siege, Mila remains calm and leave her room to fight Elen herself in battle. During their confrontation, both Vanadises trade their tauntsIn one of many of their arguments, Elen taunted Mila by asking how did she feel to be looked down by anyone, which was reflected to Mila's arrogance. As prideful as she was, Mila was infuriated to hear Elen's insult. while fighting ferociously by exchanging their Vedas, but the result is inconclusive despite their mild injuries. Nevertheless, both Vanadises urges their soldiers to stay back in order to settle their score before being interrupted by the last Seven Chain Assassin-a survivor from Mila's Veda's attack, who suddenly appears from nowhere and try to assassinate both Vanadises, only to be killed by Tigre's arrow shot from afar. Recognizing a familiar arrow shot has prompts her to realizes that Tigre is in fact Urs, Mila slaps Tigre for lying and asks him whydid he rescued her even if he had a chance to see her death. Tigre simply replies that it is considered as his gratitude for the red tea he drank. Mila continues asksTigre's reason to seek her and if he need some allies for his battles, to which Tigre replies that even if he indeed needs allies, he has nothing to repay Mila's assistance; moreover, Alsace and his people are his very reason to fight against his foes.Elen was extremely annoyed when Tigre talked Mila in a friendly manner, especially a longtime rival like Mila (later Liza).Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Whilst impressed to his sincerity, Mila warns Tigre that sincerity isn't always a perfect solution to most problems. Nonetheless, Mila make it as an exception and announces her neutrality in Brune's Civil War while cut her ties with House Thenardier altogether.Anime Episode 6 Under her announcement of neutrality, the battle is concluded with Mila shakes both Tigre's and Elen's hand as a truce between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Before leaving, Mila asks Tigre to pay a visit to Olmutz someday much to Elen's irritation as she sarcastically tells Mila that he won't be visiting Olmutz anytime soon as she deems it "regrettable", resulting both Vanadises's another argument before Tigre and Leitmeritz Army leave to Leitmeritz. A month has passed since his war against Olmutz, Tigre's troops increases to 6,000 troops thanks to his alliance with Hughes and Elen. As the news that neither the crown nor Mashas to be heard, Tigre and his new army begin their march for Nemetacum. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *Tigre's battle to subjugating bandits in Belfort is entirely skipped and House Augre forged an alliances with Tigre after the subjugation was completed. *Sofy's story about Muenz Merchant is never mentioned in the manga. *Tigre and the group's stroll in Rodnick is entirely skipped until their bath. 'Anime' *Sofy's interest about Tigre is not shown until Roland Arc Anime Episode 7. *Unlike Light Novel or Manga, House Augre immediately joins Tigre without requesting Tigre to fend off the Belfort Bandits. In addition only in the anime though, Hughes also claims that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon ignored the fact that Tigre's insurgency would foretelling Tigre's rise as the third force in Brune, so he decides to join Tigre and Zhcted. *The Seven Chains Assassins ambushed Tigre and his group before they reached to Rodnick. *Urs made his full appearance in Tigre's dream sequences. * Tigre never shows Olmutz Armor from subjugation of bandits to Elen which was directly skipped after Lim going to the front door while Elen was straightly talked about Ludmila. Notable Event *Territore Bandit Subjugation *Leitemritz-Olmutz Campaign **Battle of Vlkolin **Siege of Tatra Fortress Story Impact *Tigre's past is partially being revealed during his dream sequences in meeting Urs, who taught him about the responsibility as Alsace Earl to keep the territory and its people safe. These advises alone would pave Tigre's rise as a beloved Earl in Alsace he is known today before the beginning of the series. *House Augre is introduced in as one of Tigre's early allies: Hughes, who is an old acquaintance to Mashas and Tigre and Gerard, Hughes son. Gerard made his slight appearance through out this arc until Muozinel Invasion Arc, where his official appearance played a focal role as Tigre's led Silver Meteor Army's crucial strategist. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter Anime Episode 8 Even after the Civil War, the House play important roles as Tigre's prominent allies the the later events in post-Brune Civil War. *This arc introducing another two Vanadis, Sofya Obertas and Ludmila Lourie who play vital roles in the series, especially for Elen and Tigre, Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 **Sofy is a Vanadis from Polesia and Zhcted's ambassador and messenger. As a Vanadis Mediator, Sofy's responsibility is to mediating her fellow Vanadis without spilling any conflict. Due to her friendship with Elen, Sofy is also one few Vanadis whom Elen respected and tolerated. Her interest upon Tigre would involves her in his future battles and becoming one of his prominent allies.Light Novel Volume 3Light Novel Volume 7 **Mila is a Vanadis from Olmutz and the heiress of House Lourie. She was Elen's longtime rival due to a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz, even they are both as Zhcted's prominent territories.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3 Thanks to Tigre's mediation and care for the girls however, the ill-rivalry between both Vanadises would be effectively abolished as both girls didn't wish to see Tigre worrying about them, transforming their feud into a passive rivalry for Tigre's affection. She is also the third Vanadis to be Tigre's prominent allies during the Muozinel Invasion.Mila's assistance for Tigre was a gratitude for his rescue from the last Seven Chain Assassin's assassination. Light Novel Volume 4 *Prior Tigre's declaration of retaliation against Thenardier and Ganelon, only Mashas and House Augre join his cause mostly due to their longtime acquaintances with House Vorn, making him as the third force in Brune.Tigre didn't became Brune's Third Force until his involvement in repelling Muozinel Army from Brune. Anime Episode 10 *Even hired by Thenardier to kill Tigre and Elen, the Seven Chains Assassins are entirely annihilated when the last assassin is killed by Tigre's arrow shot during his futile attempt to kill the Vanadises. *Lim begins to harbor a subtle yet romantic feeling towards Tigre since his rescue from the snake venom, though she remained stoic as she continued to discipline Tigre in his studies and training. *Mila's declaration of neutrality has affected greatly during Brune's Civil War's initial stage. Among these effects are: **Tigre's insurgency army increases in 6,000 troops, as well its reputation and influence spread across to the land. Thus, the Silver Meteor Army would be established under the leadership of the founding members: Elen, Tigre, Lim and Hughes. **80-years long relationships between House Thenardier and House Lourie would be abolished. Even losing his longtime ally, Thenardier's hunger of vengeance continues as he sending a ceasefire letter to other kingdoms like Asvarre and Sachstein.Chapter 3 Volume 1 Chapter 1 At the same time, by using Faron's name, both Thenadier and Ganelon are forging an uneasy alliance in order to summon Roland and his Navarre Knights to take out Tigre and his allies.Unlike most Brune aristocrats and generals, Roland was devoted entirely to Faron's case and he was incorruptible. However, his loyalty to Faron also his weakness when Thenardier and Ganelon manipulating him by making a false command from Faron. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 **The siege in Olmutz Fortress quickly garnering Mila's interest upon Tigre, whose power (lent from Arifar's wind) able to crush even the sturdiest gate. This battle would quickly lead to Ice Vanadis 's assistance fro Tigre to repel the Muozinel Army from BruneLight Novel Volume 4 Notes References }} Trivia ---Coming Soon!--- Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1